Así es como yo te amo
by Lluvia-Nocturna
Summary: Cuentos de hadas¿Creer en ellos o no?, ¿Qué pasa si la princesa se enamora de un rebelde?, Y no de cualquier rebelde, si no ¿del rey de las peleas callejeras? Un amor, Una pelea, un accidente, un augurio de muerte. Quizá no siempre deba ser un final feliz
1. Capitulo 1 Vista

Historia dedicada a Laura por ser mi mejor amiga y la persona que me ayudo a escribir esta historia en su formato original (FF KaixOc) Espero que les gusten, no se que decir asi que solo los dejo con la lectura

* * *

Así es como yo te amo…

Prólogo:

A veces en la vida hay alegrías, a veces hay tristezas, sobre todo en el amor, pero¿Qué pasa cuando el orgullo y la arrogancia intervienen en este sentimiento? Es entonces cuando ambas, alegrías y tristezas se te incluyen en el mismo paquete, pero cuando esto ocurre es cuando puedes decir "Así es como yo te amo"…

Cuentos de hadas¿Creer en ellos o no?, son realidad o ¿solo se ven en las películas¿Qué pasa si la princesa se enamora de un rebelde?, Y no de cualquier rebelde, si no ¿del rey de las peleas callejeras? Un amor, Una pelea, un accidente, un augurio de muerte… ¿En que terminara la historia?, quizá no todas las historias, deban terminar en un final feliz…

Capitulo 1:

Ximena Harris tenía 16 años, y ojos color de cielo. Cabello negro color ceniza y una figura bastante bonita. Era una hermosa y muy soleada tarde de verano; Un árbol le proporcionaba protección al rostro de Ximena, quien se encontraba reposando bajo el mismo a orillas de un río estrecho, rodeado por dos pequeñas colinas. A Ximena le encantaba descansar y pensar en ese río era un lugar bastante tranquilo, de los pocos lugares donde podía estar sola; Ximena siempre fue una muchacha alegre pero también un poco callada. Esa tarde se encontraba pensando en sus propios asuntos, cuando empezó a escuchar ruidos extraños que, tras analizarlos un momento reconoció como una pelea al otro lado de la colina.

Camino sigilosamente hacia la cima de la susodicha y pudo divisar de que se trataba. Sus ojos se toparon con un grupito de 5 muchachos, dos de ellos teniendo una fuerte disputa a golpes, uno le llamo tremendamente la atención, alto y musculoso, pero no demasiado; su cabello castaño un poco largo desalineado sobre la cara, vestía una remera morada y un pantalón azul marino. Se quedo observando la pelea, el chico de los ojos grises que anteriormente le llamo la atención, aparentemente gano. Los otros tres chicos presentes lo alzaron en hombros haciéndole fiestas mientras el perdedor se retiraba, cabizbajo. Para entonces Ximena se encontraba tras el tronco de un árbol ocultándose. El chico despidió a sus amigos quienes lo dejaron solo en el lugar del encuentro, él recogió un chaleco que estaba tirado a solo unos metros de ahí y paso del otro lado de la colina, se acerco a la orilla del río y enjuago sus múltiples raspones en cara y brazos. Finalmente se enderezó y mirando de soslayo el árbol donde Ximena se ocultaba, le gritó:

— ¿Por qué no dejas de ocultarte y me dices por que estas espiándome?

Ximena dio un respingo tras escuchar sus palabras¿Cómo era posible que la hubiera visto?, el chico parecía tener un sexto sentido, y un muy mal humor, pues el tono de su voz no era nada amigable. No tuvo mas remedio que dar un paso fuera de su escondite.

— ¿Quién eres¿Quién te mando a espiarme?  
—Me llamo Ximena y ¿Es que no puedo hacerlo por cuenta propia? De cualquier modo, no estaba espiando; Vi tu pelea y me dio curiosidad ver quien eras tu.  
—Oh, bien. —Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a sacudir su chaleco ignorando a Ximena por completo; Quien tras observarlo un par de minutos más, se fue por donde había venido.


	2. Capitulo 2 Sanando

Gracias Lau por el primer review, aqui esta el segundo capitulo, un poco mas largo al fin.  
Bueno, hoy tampoco tengo mucho que decir, solo, claro, que me olvide del disclaimer  
Todo es mio oO. Hoy no es de nadie mas, bueno, laura ayudo xD.

* * *

Capitulo 2: 

Ximena, como cada lunes, recorría las calles de morréale, su ciudad de residencia en busca de algo bonito para adquirir, el domingo lo había pasado en casa de su abuela, al menos dos de cada mes lo hacia así, y ella le daba dinero para que se comprara algo bonito a la mañana siguiente.

El barrio donde vivía no era precisamente el más tranquilo de la ciudad; Peleas callejeras y asaltos eran de lo más común.

Entre puesto y puesto aun no se decidía por algo bonito para llevar, no era una costumbre guardar el dinero, siempre era como obligatorio gastarlo en algo y el tianguis era el lugar perfecto para ello, desde el mas pequeño arete de fantasía hasta la vajilla mas cara del mercado.

Durante el trayecto Ximena noto como la gente empezaba a reunirse alrededor de un callejón no muy lejano a donde ella estaba

— ¡Una Pelea Callejera¡Una Pelea Callejera! — Anunciaba un niño pequeño mientras corría hacia la gente, la curiosidad le gano y se acerco a la gente, al parecer llego tarde, la gente comenzaba a disiparse mientras una sombra se acercaba caminando con dificultad, estuvo a punto de irse como todos los demás cuando la luz alumbro un poco a aquella sombra, vislumbrando a un chico alto que le pareció ligeramente conocido, si, era el, el chico del rió.

Recordando su mal genio lo dudo un poco pero al verlo casi caer corrió a su lado semideteniendo la caída, pues el ya había puesto un pie para detenerse; La miro con extrañeza al detenerlo.

— ¿Estas bien? — Se limito a asentir sin quitar la extrañeza en la mirada  
— ¿Por qué me miras así?  
—Disculpa¿Te pedí tu ayuda? Yo puedo solo…  
—Si te molesta que te ayude te dejo caer —No hubo mas respuesta, el chico solo bajo la cabeza  
—Estas mal herido¿Crees que puedes solo?  
—Si — Contesto con un tono algo molesto mientras se enderezaba y trataba de caminar, pero fallo en el intento y unos pasos después callo de rodillas  
— ¡Seguro! Anda, ven, te llevare a casa, con esas heridas no podrás ir muy lejos — Se coloco el brazo del chico sobre su hombro y comenzó el camino de regreso a casa

Ximena POV: "_Que orgulloso, solo por que no lo ayude una chica estaba dispuesto a ir a no se donde con estas heridas, pero esta por verse quien es mas necio aquí_"

Después de solo unas calles llegaron, la casa era bastante rustica pero muy bonita, dos pisos con una reja en color verde la fachada en color amarillo opaco y el interior en aguamarina. Ximena abrió la reja y entro, la puerta estaba emparejada por lo que solo tuvo que empujarla. El interior era más amplio de lo que a simple vista podría apreciarse. Condujo a su invitado a la sala y lo sentó en un sillón, sin decir palabra prendió el televisor y le entrego el control para después desaparecer por al menos 5 minutos.

Volvió bandeja en mano, donde traía vendas, gasas, alcohol, retazos de tela blanca y un trastecillo con agua, poso la bandeja sobre la mesa de centro y se sentó a su lado; Tomó un retaso de tela y metió una punta en el agua, después tomo su brazo con cuidado y comenzó a limpiar los múltiples raspones que tenia, y lo hizo repetidas veces, él ni siquiera la miraba, estaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación y de sus recuerdos.

—Tú ya sabes mi nombre, pero no me has dicho el tuyo…  
—… Jesus — Mustió  
— Ah, lindo nombre… — Se hizo de nuevo el silencio, Ximena terminaba de limpiarle los brazos, después continuo limpiando su cara, tenia varios rasguños y el labio roto, pues una línea de sangre seca recorría su mentón desde la comisura hasta el borde de la barbilla

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — Le dijo sin mirarla siquiera  
—Si ya te conozco no se me hace muy educado de mi parte dejarte ahí, además, estas herido, no soy como la demás gente, que solo piensa en si mismo… — No dijo nada, solo la miro profundamente a los ojos, era cierto, si alguien era diferente era ella,

Jesus POV: "No te ocultaste cuando cualquiera lo haría, no huiste ante mi frialdad, al contrario, pese a mis malos tratos te acercaste para ayudarme cuando lo necesite… ah, demonios¿Por qué pienso esto?"

— Esto te va a arder  
— ¿Ah? … ¡argh! — Ahogo un pequeño grito, no había escuchado con anticipación la advertencia por estar pensando y tal como ella lo dijo, el contacto del alcohol en las heridas, ardió. Ella dio un pequeño respingo y separo su mano con el trapo de la herida  
— Lo siento… ¿Te lastime?  
— No, estoy bien, es solo que, si me ardió  
— Ok, tratare de no presionar tanto — Sonrió.

Unos minutos mas tarde terminó, Jesus termino con unas cuantas vendas en los brazos y el tobillo pero fuera de eso estaba prácticamente como nuevo, se despidió agradeciéndole y se fue, Ximena educadamente lo acompaño hasta el enrejado pero cuando entro noto un par de guantes de cuero negro con el agujero para los dedos cortado por la mitad, recordó que eran de Jesus, los había olvidado.

— Rayos, y ¿ahora como…? Bueno, puedo preguntar con alguno de las peleas callejeras donde encontrarle.

* * *

Seran esos guantes la escusa de volver a verse? 3 


	3. Capitulo 3 Amor

¡Hola!  
¿Que tal les va, mis escasos lectores? 3  
A mi muy bien por que ya termine esta historia, aunque no la voy a subir toda de un tiro, ahi k dejarlos picados :3, y por que ya estoy preparando la siguiente. Gracias por los reviews Oo.

* * *

Capitulo 3:

No paso mucho tiempo para que Ximena se encontrara por casualidad a un grupito de chicos en uno de muchos callejones de la ciudad, uno de ellos era el que había perdido cuando vio a Jesus por primera vez. No lo dudo dos veces para acercarse a ellos, aunque se esperaba una reacción similar a la de Jesus si tan solo los miraba, y quizá quisieran aprovecharse de ella; Reunió todo su valor y se dirigió decidida a ellos, hablo especialmente hacia el chico que había peleado con el.

—Ehem, disculpa¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar a Jesus?  
— ¡Ah Jesus! — Interrumpió una chica de cabellera larga y rojo cereza. — Valla que la niñita no aspira con cualquier denso…  
—Claro, no te vamos a decir niña, de igual modo no te va a pelar  
—… — Se quedo parada con la mirada nublada esperando una respuesta y aparentemente sin hacer caso de comentario alguno, tras unos minutos de silencio la misma chica del principio prosiguió  
— Bueno, vive en el barrio dutalen, cerca del puente del tren, pero no te conviene ir ahí, es un barrio muy peligroso para una niñita como tu…

—… gracias — Regreso sin decir otra palabra por donde había venido, cuando se sintió lo suficientemente lejos de ellos soltó el aire que no había soltado durante la platica y cambio la mirada.

Tras recuperar la compostura corrió hacia su casa, subió las escaleras, entro en su habitación, y abrió un cajón de la mesa de noche, comenzó a revolver las cosas dentro de el, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con el par de guantes. Los metió a su mochila y corrió de nuevo hacia la calle; Se coloco bien la mochila y caminó a paso apresurado hacia el tren, ese barrio no quedaba del todo lejos, así que hizo el recorrido caminando, esa parte de la ciudad era el contraste del lado norte, vías de ferrocarril en vez de rió, graba y roca en vez de pasto y un ambiente templado tirando a frió. Tan solo el paisaje daba miedo, era un poco tarde y estaba por oscurecer, así que trato de apurarse.

Se introdujo por una calle dispuesta a preguntar por Jesus a cualquier persona pero, al pasar por un callejón, antes que inmediatamente alguien la jalo hacia dentro del mismo, era la chica que le dio información la tarde de ese mismo día. Ximena fue lanzada contra la pared, la chica le puso un brazo en el cuello impidiéndole escapar.

—Te dije que no vinieras niña¿Qué parte de no, no te quedo clara ah¡Aléjate de Jesus! — Ximena reacciono y tirando fuertemente de su brazo cambio de lugar con la chica.  
—Voy a hacer lo que me venga en gana¿Quién te crees¿Su madre o la mía¡Ja! — Sus palabras enfurecieron a la pelirroja quien con una patada la mando al suelo y coloco su pie sobre su pecho

— Conmigo nadie se…  
— ¡Déjala en paz, Satin! — Interrumpió una voz con aire imperativo, sin quitar el pie giró la mirada hacia donde provenía el sonido, dos sombras estaban paradas sobre la barda perimetral del callejón  
— ¿¡Jesus!?  
— Ya lo escuchaste Satin, suéltala ya. — Dijo la otra sombra con el mismo tono de voz mientras ambas daban un brinco hacia el suelo. Un chico de cabello negro azabache y ojos café era quien acompañaba a Jesus. La chica se sintió amenazada y retiro su pie, Ximena se levanto de un brinco.

—Vete  
— Pero…  
— ¿Qué demonios esperas Satin? Te ordene que te fueras¡Esfúmate! — Asustada y casi resbalando corrió hacia fuera del callejón desapareciendo entre la niebla de la noche que empezaba a llenar las calles.

El chico se acerco a Ximena y la observo dándole vueltas como buitre

— ¿Quién eres tu y que haces aquí¿Eres una espía?  
— Valla, creo que ustedes tienen delirio de persecución, me llamo Ximena, buscaba a Jesus  
— Jesus no puede hablar con nadie — Jesus dio un paso al frente interponiéndose entre el y Ximena  
— No hables por mi Zeta, sabes que lo odio¿Por qué me buscabas?  
— El otro día olvidaste tus guantes — Los saco de la mochila y se los mostró — Solo venia a entregártelos  
— ¿Casi te golpean por que venias a entregar mis guantes?  
— Jejeje…. Al menos no se iría sin uno que otro golpe, aunque no suelo practicarlo se me defender.  
— Y lo vi. — Ximena se limito a sonreír — ¿Sabes? No acostumbro hacer esto pero… hacen falta chicas en la pandilla ¿No lo crees Zeta?  
— Mmmm, No lo se, que se aya quitado a Satin de encima no es nada muy llamativo… Estas seguro que…  
— ¡Vamos Zeta!  
—… Una prueba, si, eso es, veamos que tan lejos puede llegar conmigo — Sonrió, tras pensar un rato, con un tono un tanto inseguro —Entonces¿Qué dices?  
— Pero… — Titubeo un momento y tras dar un largo suspiro, continuó — Bueno, esta bien.  
— Mañana en el rió, antes del atardecer, y mas te vale no llegar tarde — Asintió  
— Es un poco tarde ¿no crees? Favor con favor, te llevo a casa.

Caminaron durante un buen rato en completo silencio, Jesus tenia la mirada perdida en diferentes partes del paisaje, el silencio era abrumador, fuera de la grava que rechinaba bajo sus zapatos y el viento que se introducía entre las ramas de escasos árboles sobre el camino no había sonido alguno, era la primera vez que el silencio estaba volviendo loco a Jesus, por lo que decidió romperlo.

— ¿En que piensas? – Pregunto aun pensando que la pregunta era estúpida e intrometida  
— Es solo que… bueno, nunca eh estado en una pandilla, no tengo la mas mínima idea de que se trate  
— Jejeje, no es la gran cosa, solo… bueno, quizás sea mejor que le preguntes a Zeta mañana, no soy bueno dando explicaciones…  
— Je… aunque no se que pasara mañana  
— Solo no te dejes intimidar, no se trata de que ganes o no, Zeta no es tan malo como aparenta ser…  
— Esta bien…  
— Bueno, llegamos… me voy…  
— Adiós… ¿Jesus?…  
— Dime — Se detuvo en seco pero sin mirarla — Gracias — Asintió aun sin entender perfectamente que le agradecía y se perdió entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Utilizando algunos atajos entre callejones llego mucho mas rápido de lo que tardo llevando a Ximena a casa. Estaba algo cansado y se sentía completamente extraño, no podía entenderlo, se recargo en una pared siendo aparentemente la única alma con vida en las calles del oscuro barrio.

— Es la primera vez que me siento así por alguien, y no pienso dejarte ir, quiero que seas mía Ximena, y solo mía…

Satin POV: "_Así que Jesus también esta interesado en la niñita esa ¿eh?, Jesus es mió y de nadie mas, si esta enamorado de la niñita… de eso me encargo yo_" — Sonrió malévolamente y regreso sin hacer ruido por donde había llegado.

* * *

Que planeara esa bruja malvada? ah ... espera.. esto no es blanca nieves xD 


	4. Capitulo 4 Y mas Amor

Capitulo 4:

La tarde del siguiente día, cuando Ximena llego a la cita se topo con Zeta, quien aparentemente tenia un rato esperando. Le explico algunas cosas básicas y se fueron a la prueba. Dejo que Ximena iniciara la pelea y aunque no parecía, le costo algo de trabajo vencerle, tenía mas fuerzas de las que podía aparentar, pero al final le dio una patada en el tobillo que la dejo tirada sobre el césped, se acomodo a un lado de ella aprisionando su cuello con el puño.

Ximena POV: "Demonios, creo que me ah ganado… tenerlo así de cerca no ayuda mucho, mi respiración se mezcla con mi aliento a tal grado que no puedo pensar, eso es trampa"

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?  
— ¿Ah?  
— Te estabas riendo, ¿De que te reías?  
— De nada…  
— No eres nada del otro mundo yo… bueno, tengo que admitir que eres buena, pero no lo suficiente para vencerme… esta bien, estas dentro, pero siéntete afortunada. — Dijo soltándola pero aun sin moverse de su lugar, Ximena se limito a reír y sobarse el cuello para recuperar la respiración  
— ¿Sabes? Me caíste bien, no eres tan tonta después de todo — Rió  
— Gracias, aunque, me gustaría decir lo mismo…  
— Ah ¿No puedes decir lo mismo?  
— Es solo que no me agrada la gente que finge  
— Confirmado, no te agrado, lo que es una lastima… por que tu me agradas mucho

— Jejeje, no es eso, es solo que… eres… extraño, eres agradable y aparentas ser duro…  
— ¿Extraño? Valla no se que decir a eso, pero tienes razón, no soy lo que quiero aparentar ser, y tu tampoco lo eres, en realidad, eres linda.

— Ehem  
— Mira se que pensaras que soy un idiota por que esto es muy repentino pero… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? — Ximena casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al oír eso, si que era súbito.

Ximena POV: "Su… ¿Novia?... valla, no me esperaba una proposición así, pero… no se"

— Em… se supone que debería decir no, y no se por que ago esto, pero… esta bien — sonrió  
— ¿Si? ¿Estás segura? Es decir… apenas me conoces…  
— Creo que deberías preguntártelo primero  
— Si tienes razón, mejor lo dejamos así… Por cierto, acompáñame, aun tengo que presentarte a alguien y ya que eres tan buena y yo no tengo mucho tiempo, podrías suplirme con Jesus,… claro, si no te molesta, mañana tiene una contienda con el jefe de la otra pandilla y no es nada fácil.  
— Claro

Zeta le ayudo a levantarse y se internaron en el barrio buscando a Jesus, quien se encontraba platicando con Satin no muy lejos de allí

— ¿No te molesto verlos? Ayer parecías interesado en la niñita  
— Nada nunca es lo que parece, Satin

Jesus POV: "… _Nunca_"

— Jesus, ahí estas  
— Hola, Zeta…  
— Satin, esfúmate  
— Pero Zeta…  
— Bueno, ¿Es que siempre te tengo que repetir todo? ¡Esfúmate!  
— Ya voy pues  
— Jesus ¿No sabes donde esta Laura?  
— ¿Me buscabas Zeta?  
— ¡Ah! Ahí estas, mira, quiero presentarte a…  
— ¡¿Ximena?!  
— ¿Ustedes se conocen?  
— ¡Claro! Laura era mi mejor amiga en la secundaria  
— Jejeje, me alegro, bueno… yo me tengo que ir, Lau, te la encargo  
— Claro  
— Espera Zeta, ¿Cómo que te vas?... ¿Y el entrenamiento?  
— Entrena con Ximena, es buena después de todo.

Jesus hizo una mueca tratando de mostrar desagrado pero se arrepintió y la cambio antes de que alguien la notara, no es que le gustara mucho practicar con una chica, ni mucho menos si era a quien había decidido evitar por un tiempo pero tenía que hacerlo. Se fueron a un callejón, aparentemente a Jesus le molestaba practicar demasiado acompañado.

Platicaban durante el entrenamiento como si de una cena se tratara, el mismo era bastante pesado para una chica, pero Ximena lo aguantaba aparentemente muy bien. Jesus la tenía contra la pared golpeando su vientre sin ser muy brusco mientras ella trataba de quitárselo, al notar que no podía jesus la soltó dando por terminado el entrenamiento que duro aproximadamente media hora.

— Pero a pesar de todo, casi estoy seguro que no va a funcionar…  
— ¿Por que siempre tienes que ser tan pesimista Jesus? Vas a ganar por que se ve que has entrenado muy duro, por que eres el mejor de los pocos que yo conozca, aunque todo figure a favor de el tipo con el que tendrás la contienda … Vas a ganar por que tienes el carácter y p…  
—Voy a ganar por el simple hecho de que desde que te conocí siempre te tuve a mi lado, y es ahora que me doy cuenta de que mundo ante tus ojos no es el cielo ni el infierno, y tu mirada apaga las luces que me insinuaban que me encontraba en el averno  
—…—Ximena se quedo sin palabras, no podía entender que pretendía exactamente diciendo eso. —Se lo de tu y Zeta, y si es lo que quieres no voy a entrometerme   
—Jesus yo…  
—No me digas nada, Tus ojos me han dicho mucho… no me dejes ver como te vas de mi lado sin poder hacer nada por que ese día habré muerto, pero no moriré sin luchar por vivir, por vivir a tu lado. — Se sintió extraño por ser la primer vez que se dirigía a una chica de ese modo, las palabras había salido solas y no tenia idea de que decir ahora, los silencios con ella eran incómodos solo trepó de un brinco a la barda del callejón y no sin antes verla una ultima vez, ahí parada y sin palabras, se fue perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche que tenia un rato de haber caído.

—Así que tu eras la 'bruja' estaba tras los huesos de Jesus ¿eh?  
— ¿Lau?  
— Satin me lo contó, y con lo que acabo de escuchar, entiendo por que te llamo bruja, ¿Cuánto hace que lo conoces?  
— Unas dos semanas  
—Satin lleva tres años enamorada de el, jejeje — Ximena solo sonrió divertida — Dime algo ¿En verdad sientes algo por zeta? — Negó con la cabeza — Entonces ¿puedo suponer que estas con el por entrar al equipo?  
—Me cae bien, pero… creo que siento algo mas que eso por Jesus — dijo mientras miraba el camino por donde Jesus había desaparecido, como esperando verlo ahí.


End file.
